In the field of distributed optical fiber sensors, there are distributed optical fiber Raman scattering photon temperature sensors and distributed Brillouin scattering photon sensors. In the Chinese patent CN101324424, the detection and pumping light source is adopted, an optical fiber Raman amplifier is used to replace a traditional optical fiber Brillouin amplifier to obtain backward optical fiber Stimulated Brillouin Scattering (SBS) light ray, and strain information is obtained by measurement of the frequency shifts of the SBS light ray. However, the optical fiber Raman amplifier is expensive and high in cost. Using a narrowband laser light source, the Newson research team from University of Southampton in United Kingdom measures fiber temperature variations by the detection of optical fiber backward spontaneous anti-Stokes Raman scattering, and measures the fiber strains by the detection of spontaneous optical fiber Brillouin scattering. However, as the optical fiber Brillouin scattering has narrow spectrum bandwidth, the measurement precision of temperatures or strains is low (M. N. Allahbabi, Y. T. Cho and T. P. Newson, Simulataneous Distributed Measurements of Temperature and Strain using Spontaneous Raman and Brillouin Scattering, Optics Letters, 2005, 1 Jun., p. 1276-1278). The Chinese patent CN101162158 is suitable for measurement of the temperature and strain of a super-remote optical fiber. However, an optical fiber Raman amplifier is embedded into the system, which tends to cause mutual interference due to non-linear effect of the optical fiber. Moreover, the optical fiber Raman amplifier is expensive and high in cost.